RWBY Holiday Gaiden: Episode Sun
by ShadeHedgehog
Summary: Sun was searching for the perfect gift to get his crush, the standoffish Blake Belladonna. A trek to the library might just be what he needs to find the perfect gift...


_For my friend Zach and Team SLAYS_

"How am I supposed to rock my look when it's freezing outside!"

Words directly from Sun's mouth echoed in the dorms of Beacon. He just couldn't stand the cold. He hated it. How was he supposed to showcase his trademark style without turning into a walking icicle? He was pacing impatiently and swinging his tail out and about.

Neptune walked up to the monkey boy and made a half-assed attempt to cheer him up.

"Think of it this way, less is more! Now whenever the girls look at your abs, they'll know it's only in season!"

"Agh, Neptune. Look man, it's not even that. It's something else."

"Oh?"

Sun sat down on his bed with Neptune following suit right next to him.

"It's just, Blake man. She's so cold and off putting and closed off. But still…"

"Yeah I know man, we all do. I'm pretty sure she does too."

"So what do I do Mr Ladies Man? Care to enlighten me?" Sun said jokingly with a smirk on his face.

Neptune chuckled and thought for a second, and decided to ask,

"You're sure you're feeling the real deal with this girl? This isn't some 'Oh I'm basking in a girl's attraction to me' like you did with that first year a while back?"

"Hey man, she said she was a third year!"

Neptune smiled at the light jabs he was throwing at his friend,

"So why do you like her anyways? She doesn't really seem like your type."

"I dunno man, I just do! You can't expect me to explain this kinda stuff so easily."

The two sat and pondered on what to say next, and the blue haired boy suggested something somewhat vague,

"Maybe try something out of the box? Blake's not like any other girl we've met. So it'd make sense if you didn't try something that'd work on just any girl. Right?"

Sun pondered that idea. I mean sure it could work, but what could he do that was out of the box?

"Look Sun, I'll leave you to ponder this. Right now I gotta go talk to Weiss real quick."

With that, Neptune left

He got the idea to maybe get her a book? No, that's too simple. He needed something more. He recalled all of his past memories with her but the only thing that came to mind was the fights they teamed up in and the times he spent talking to her while she was reading. He suddenly was yanked into a flashback by his ever wandering mind.

It was around the time of Sun's arrival at Beacon. He'd begun to befriend Team RWBY and Team JNPR by this point and was at the point of hanging out in their dorms every now and then. One such time was when he was in Team RWBY's dorm with Ruby and Blake.

 _It was a day of R &R for the two teams. Everyone was relaxing, hanging around, and amusing each other. Everyone was unwinding with each other except for one. The cat __faunas_ _, Blake, was sitting on her bed reading her book. Sun offhandedly glanced at the book she was reading to try and catch the title of the book. It read: A Dark Yuletide Love_

"That's it!" He exclaimed out loud

On a hunch he decided to go to the library, maybe that book title could be a way to get Blake something interesting.

When he arrived he found the exact same book. He figured he should look around, maybe he'd find a book similar.

'Ah, but knowing her she's probably already read all of these…'

Sun searched through all the books and pondered whether or not to get one of them for Blake. Each time he ran into the same problem of if she's already read that specific one or not.

After looking and internally debating for about 20 minutes he sat down with the book, seemingly having given up on finding her a book. Out of boredom he decided to crack open the book midway through to see what kind of stuff Blake liked to read. He was taken aback at how intimate this stuff was. He wondered why Blake, who always sealed herself off was all about books that portrayed friendship, romance, and intimacy. Then he came across a… rather curious portion of the book. It was a love confession between the two main characters. He read it aloud to himself quietly,

"Here, if you take this necklace you'll accept me being by your side right here, right now. That's my only wish on this dark Christmas night."

'I think I've got it!'

 ** _The Next Morning_**

A cold Christmas Day had arrived. Everyone was bundled up wearing sweaters and jackets while exchanging gifts with one another. Gift after gift was exchanged and eventually the moment of truth finally came for a certain monkey boy.

Sun decided it was now or never, he walked up to Blake and paused. He was so nervous his hands were shaking. She turned to face him, appearing puzzled at the monkey boy.

"What are you doing Sun?"

"Oh you know, just like in Dark Yuletide Love... "

With that, Sun held up a mistletoe with his tail above himself and Blake. As he did he took a necklace out of his pocket with a little bow on it.

"Here, if you take this necklace you'll accept me being by your side right here, right now. That's my only wish on this dark Christmas night."

Blake saw this and immediately sighed. She honestly couldn't believe he decided to go with this as a gift. She internally smiled at how cheesy it was and was flustered beyond belief. Though she could never show how happy this made her in front of everyone. She was acting so giddy on the inside and seeing Sun do that made her heart melt; however, she still felt she had to put up a front of snark for everyone to perceive.

"Ugh, there goes my Christmas spirit."

And yet, it didn't stop her from giving him a kiss on the cheek and an embrace that was warmer than any sweater she could wear.


End file.
